The God, The Bad, and The Fictional
by PointyHairedJedi
Summary: This is where I put all my trash, so sit down and let's have a bash, That's what's right here boys and girls, so grab your industrial sized bag of cheesy poofs if you're looking for something from Angst to Floofs. So without a single further a due. Welcome to Pointy's Fictional Zoo. Irregular updates, Ratings range from K to M. Made using google random word generator.
1. Fight

Judy Hopps and Jack Savage sat in police cruiser number 177 at the parked in an alleyway near the corner of 4th and main, their usual banter back and forth could be heard from the sidewalk, where all different kinds of mammals walking past,

"God! We never see anything here!" she groaned, and Jack laughed in response,

"Why do you think Bogo stationed us here in the first place? Doesn't want one of his _star_ officers getting hurt, much less catching anything" he said, his voice obviously dripping with sarcasm, as he took a sip of his decaf coffee, and sighed,

"Nice to know the stereotype remains" said Judy, and she plopped her cheek down on her paw, resting against the small window ledge in the cruiser, Jack fiddled with the radio knob, flipping through stations. Eventually finding nothing that perked his interest, and pressed the power button again, plopping himself down on his paw as well,

"So Judy, I was wondering" Jack said,

"Hm?" replied Judy, her ears perking up only slightly,

"I was wondering if you'd like to catch some din-" But he was cut off suddenly as Judy shushed him, she was staring across the street, into the alleyway on the other side, and she directed Jack there too, she could just make out two figures conversing with each other, she slowly opened her passenger side door, and slid out, Jack on the opposite side doing the same thing, they shut their doors and slid out into the crowd, making sure to hide behind mammals as they crossed the street, as they got to the other side they could see the figures more quickly, a lion and a wolf were exchanging something in hushed voices,

"Probably Methamphetamine" whispered jack, eyeing the powdery white substance as it was revealed, and in a split second thought, Judy leaped out of the shadows,

"Freeze ZPD!" she shouted, and both predators whipped around, Jack had jumped out of the shadows at this point as well, a smile crossed the lions face,

"You made a mistake little bunnies" he said, and he dropped the Meth, unsheathing his claws, Jack leaped on the wolf, as did Judy for the lions, Punches thrown, dodging his meaty paws, small hits made when his guard was down, Judy looked over to see Jack cuffing the wolf already, but this was her mistake as she was looking, the lion took his opportunity and swiped, his claws grazing her front, she yelled in pain and her vision turned red as Jack Kicked the lion unconscious and dashed to her side, she was still groaning as the front of her uniform was slowly stained red,

"JUDY!" Jack yelled as the darkness consumed her.

"Mrs. Hopps, as I said before, she will be fine, the claws missed anything and everything vital, she'll come out with only a few scratches" said the Red fox, visually comforting the puffy eyed, aging doe, "I should know, I helped with the surgery" he added, and the older rabbit looked visually reassured, the younger male doe took the unconscious rabbit's paw, and squeezed.

"Ms. Hopps, time to wake up" said the fox, peeking the the dimly light room, the amethyst eyed doe slowly opening her eyelids,

"You bring McDonald's?" she slurred, and the fox couldn't help but chuckle, the recovering rabbit was almost buried under a mound of pillows, her parents had left a few hours earlier to get some sleep, as had her partner,

"Sadly no, I only came to check in on you" he replied, smiling, walking over to the beeping monitor in the corner of the white room, checking vitals and other information,

"Why you gotta be party pooper" she slurred in response, and the fox let out a hearty chuckle,

"Because while McDognalds may be ready for you, you're not ready for McDognalds" he responded,

"Wuts ur name" she asked drunkenly, shifting under the mound of pillows, rolling too and fro,

"Nick Wilde, I'm your attending doctor, I'm the one who takes care of you" he said, and she shifted again, this time a lot more,

"Fight me, Nick" she said, and he laughed,

"Sorry, no can do, Neither of us are in any position to fight right now" he said, stopping the procedure and eyeing what little of the rabbit he could see and smiling,

"Aw C'mon, Fight me Nick" she said, and he chuckled to himself again,

"No, I know I'll lose" he replied, leaning against the bed,

"That's right, Chicken" she said, with a silly laugh, and Nick smiled as silence enveloped the white walled room,

"Why doctor?" she asked, ont slightly more coherent this time,

"Huh?" replied Nick, his ears perking up,

"Why'd you be a doctor?" Everyone has a story of why they became what they are, why a doctor?" she asked again, and Nick's ears flattened, and he was silent for a while, before shifting the pillows so the rabbit was a little more comfortable,

"I actually was a hustler before, and ended up having a change of heart, I wanted to be someone like you, an Officer, a firefighter, something like that, so I sent in applications, and true to the stereotype of a fox with a shady history, they were all rejected before they even got there" he said sullenly, and the high rabbit's face softened, as hard as that was to accomplish with the state she was in,

"I still wanted to help someone in need, so after lots of pondering and waiting, and more pondering, I went to medical school, and I studied double time and became both a medical and surgical intern, I'm usually with the people from the moment they enter the hospital to the moment they leave" he said, and sighed,

"I'm sorry, Nick" she slurred, again, shifting in the mountain of pillows,

"Eh, it ain't your fault Carrots" he said, smirking at the bunny,

"Eh, don call me Carrots, I'll fight ye" she said, laughing a little, and then going into a coughing fit, he placed a paw on the back of her neck, he coughing lowered,

"Hey, we've had our fun and games, but I think it's time for you to get some rest, Carrots" he said, stepping away and smiling, and Judy nestled back into the pillow mountain,

"Fight me" she mumbled, falling back into slumber.

"Hey Judes, Glad too see you back on the job" said Clawhauser as Judy walked into the Precinct after a week of recovery,

"I'm glad to be back too" she said, smiling, and she walked up to the reception desk,

"Oh Judes, the fox that patched you up dropped this off for you" he said, motioning to a decaf coffee cup sitting on the desk, steam still rising from the hole, she smiled, taking the coffee and taking a dainty sip, finding that the temperature was perfect, she chugged the entire cup as she saw her partner walking towards her, he walked up to her and without warning, he hugged her,

"So I was wondering if maybe you would want to-" he started, but was cut off by Clawhauser,

"Judes, what's that on the bottom of your cup?" he asked, and she questioningly flipped her mug over, on the bottom of the throwaway mug, in sharpie marker, was scrawled a simple message,

 _715-873-4192_

 _Fight me?_

She chuckled and pulled out her phone, it was going to be a good day.


	2. Away

"I'm sorry sir, but could you repeat that a second?" Nick asked bewildered, and he shifted slightly in the burgundy seat in front of Bogo's towering desk, and Bogo sighed and slowly took off his glasses, gently setting them down next to the photo on the back of his desk, presumably of family, although Nick couldn't see it so that was just a guess, and the shining, fully polished mahogany on the desk creaked under the weight of his muscular arms as he crossed them and set them down on the desk in front of him, caressing his own left hoof with his right,

"I said you're being transferred, Wilde" Bogo replied, and the usually sly smirk on Nick's muzzle disappeared, that's what he thought he had heard the first time, but he had wished it not true, his maw dipped lower in a glum manner, the fox's emerald eyes closed shut, not tight, but closed,

"Permission to speak, Sir" Nick asked, piping up after a few seconds of silence, and Bogo nodded in assent, not even bothering to grant formal permission, as he knew the fox would have spoken anyways, the russet-furred individual was usually calm and cool, keeping his emotions under wraps, but as the fox started to speak, he could've sworn he saw the faintest crack in his officer's walls of Jericho,

"Why?" he asked, and Bogo stifled the urge to smile, the fact that one word caused more thought than Swinestien's riddle itself never ceased to amaze him,

"Well, more because of your record" Bogo said nonchalantly, and Nick frowned, the downward spiral of his muzzle one heck of a displeasing sight,

"My record, did I do something wrong?" Nick asked, now thoroughly confused,

"It's not as much as you did something wrong as much as you did something right" Bogo replied, and Nick officially felt like the entire conversation was a corn maze with no end, he was a tad more than thoroughly bewildered,

"What do you mean?" he asked, his red ears perking sideways in either direction, the cream colored fur of his neck expanding a for a split second as he swallowed, steeling himself for what was to come inside the red-walled office of the chief of police,

"You and Hopps together have the single highest arrest rate of any other partnership or single officer in any precinct in the city, you saved this city more times than I can count on my hooves",

"You only have two hooves, sir," said Nick, the hint of a smile on his muzzle, the mischievous grin Bogo knew all too well plastered on his face for a single second, and Bogo couldn't help but smile,

"That's not the point, Wilde, the point is that you have made quite the name for yourself, first fox officer, reformed con-artist, friends with a bunny, or am I not correct in the impression of you too being a little more?" asked Bogo, raising a single eyebrow and he swore that Nick's russet fur grew three shades lighter that day,

"Uh-I...Umm" stuttered the usually calm fox, and Bogo smiled, he knew that rabbit was the one way he could get that fox to crumble no matter what,

"Don't worry, Wilde, your secrets safe with me" Chuckled Bogo, and he could see Nick forcing himself to smile, "But back onto the topic, You are not being transferred for something you did wrong, but something you did well, _too_ well I might add, you have made a name for yourself, and that has come to many other mammals attention, not just mine, the mayor has requested that you be promoted to Sergeant and transferred to the town of Hareford" Bogo explained, and Nick's ears perked up slightly,

"Isn't that way out in the country, sir?" Nick asked, and Bogo nodded, not surprised the Nick knew the town by name,

"Yes, in fact, about four hours away from Bunnyburrow in the opposite direction of Zootopia, and I know for a fact that you _know_ Bunnyburrow" Bogo said, and Nick nodded, his face only a little less sullen than before the mention of Bunnyburrow, an hour by train was still a ways away from anywhere, and Bogo felt Nick's sullenness rubbing off on him a little,

"Listen, Wilde, If I didn't have to do this, I wouldn't, I don't like this as much as you do, I-"

"Chief, I don't think you do, not as much as I do, maybe close, but we're not equal in this" he said emotionlessly, and his bluntness surprised Bogo, and apparently himself as well, "is that all?" he added,

"Yes, I'll give you today to work, and however much time you need to pack, they want you there by the end of the work week, you'll get your final paycheck tomorrow night" Bogo finalized, and Nick hopped off the oversized chair, meant for larger mammals,it was almost as tall as Nick himself, he slowly and silently padded towards the door, his shoulders more slumped than usual, a drag to his step, Bogo wasn't the emotional type, but the fox seemed broken at that exact moment, like a vase, almost irreparable,

"Nick" Bogo said, unlocking his hooves, and the russet-furred fox stopped abruptly, Bogo _never_ called his officers by their first names,

"Good luck" he said, "Now go" he added, the fox continued out of the room and the wooden door with a single glass pane down the center of the door slammed shut, Bogo winced, even though it wasn't a hard slam, for some reason, it hurt his ears more than any door, he stared down at the finish on his desk, and studied the wood for a little while, admiring the minuscule scratches from writing reports. He traced his capped pen through the barely noticeable grooves, Bogo's shadow demon was what some of the other Chief's of the city's precincts referred to him as, because when Bogo called the fox's name, his _first_ name, for the first and only time that day…

The fox smiled.

! #$%^&*()

Judy Hopps bounded up to the police cruiser, today, she and Nick had been assigned a simple patrol around near the Shopping district of the Central City zone, it was a beautiful day, the clouds weren't thick or overhanging, they quickly came and went, only thin wisps of pale smoke rode over the city on their celestial crosswinds, on and on. It was seventy-two degrees outside and made for perfect conditions, cruiser windows rolled down, the inside of the Precinct's car echoing with the daily hustle-and-bustle of the city streets. In short...it was perfect...yet something felt off. Wrong. It was like a second sense she had, she had a knack for knowing when something was wrong, whether it be professional, or personal, she figured it was a part of what made her such a good cop. She called it intuition. Her family called it luck.

When she hopped in the cruiser that morning, she felt a tingle, _the_ tingle, the one that alerted her that something was amuck, and she turned to her side as her partner walked out to the cruiser, and opened the door, and jumped into his seat, looking at her and raising his aviators just a fraction,

"Ready to make the world a better place, fluff?" he said, with a smile on his face, and she smiled, silently cursing him for stealing her line,

"You bet, Ginger," she said, and laughed at his reaction to her new nickname, his maw dropped open for only a second before he slid his shades back down and chuckled,

"Dumb bunny" he heard him mutter, she smiled and she put her flat foot on the metallic gas pedal and pushed down, the engine revving to life and the cruiser lurching forward as the drove away from the marble columns and stained glass dome of Precinct one, after about a minute of driving, they came to a red light and the black and white cruiser pulled to a stop, and Judy couldn't help but look at her partner, something was off, Nick's ears, which usually stood at an almost full attention stance were pinned back quite a bit, and he wasn't making wisecracks like he usually did, picking fun at his fluffy partner and the world around them both, _It's probably nothing_ she thought, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

! #$%^ &*()

Both fox and rabbit sat in velvet colored, padded booth seats, both munching on their lunch, Nick had a fried cricket Burger and Judy was munching on a fire-roasted carrot salad, both sitting in a happy silence, the only thing permeating that silence was the munching of both mammals, all until Judy got a sudden urge,

"What did Bogo want with you this morning?" she asked, and Nick abruptly stopped eating, his eyes widened a little before he choked out a _Nothing_ before going back to eating, and she giggled girlishly,

"It's rude to speak with your mouth full you know" she reprimanded, and she watched him smile as he swallowed his next bite,

"Dumb bunny," he said and was about to take another bite of his Buga-Burger when she stopped him,

"But seriously, what did Bogo want, he wouldn't have called you up to his office for nothing" she said, and Nick felt helpless as to what to do, he thought a moment before setting down his burger, and Judy watched a sullen look cross over his face, and she started dreading what he was going to say,

"Judy…" he said, and she was startled, he _never_ used her real name, it was always Carrots, Fluff, Cottontail, Madame or Lady if he was teasing, and Officer Fluff or Officer Cottontail is he was being more serious than usual, but never Judy, "I didn't want to tell you but…"

"But what?" she asked nervously,

"I-I'm being transferred," he said, and a sad look settled to rest on his muzzle, and Judy's ears which had been straight up at the time fell,

"Oh...Really...which Precinct?" she added, her ears rising a little that Nick would still be in Zootopia, but a definite hint of sadness that they wouldn't be able to work together anymore,

"No... _Transferred_ Transferred, they're promoting me to Sergeant and moving me to Hareford out in the country" he said, and Judy's maw fell open,

"What!? How!? Why!?" she exclaimed, and Nick couldn't help but smile at the onslaught of questions from the infuriated ball of fluff who sat across the table from him, she was always like this on anyone's behalf, it was one of the things he loved about her, her such caring nature,

"Apparently I've made such a name for myself here that they want me in Hareford to promote the idea of Predator cops in the country and improve citizen and service relationship as well," he said, and a frown crossed Judy's face,

"But what if you don't want to go!?" she asked,

"Trust me, I made that point. I called back in earlier and asked if there were any open Sergeant positions in the city, there weren't, I also asked if I could stay as the rank I am now with you, also no, I even asked if I had a choice in the matter, Double Negatory on that one, Amigo" he finished, and smiled at his appalling use of "Spanish", Judy listened intently and with each option failed, her ears fell farther and farther from their original standing position, they both sat in silence, nothing said between them for a few minutes, three years of partnership ended so abruptly was quite surreal, the Vulpine and Lapine sat quietly as the incessant chatter of everyday mammals going at their everyday schedule continued without input from either of the two,

"How long do you have?" she suddenly asked, and Nick frowned,

"Today is my last work day, I have to be down there by the end of the week, " he said,

"How far?"

"Four hours past Bunnyburrow, almost a day's trip" he responded,

"Shit" she mumbled, and Nick smiled at the profanity,

"What would your mother think if she heard you saying that, Miss Hopps?" asked Nick teasingly, and he swore he could see her smile and watch the vibrations of her body as she laughed with her head in her paw, maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

! #$%^&*()

 _2 Days Later…_

Nick stood at the Zootopia Central Station, where all the subway lines and train lines in and out of the city converged, it's resemblance to the making of Precinct one was almost uncanny, the same style of marble pillars, the differences being that it was flooded with normal mammals, getting on and off trains, on phones with family, friends, work, many at food and concession stands, buying shirts that read _I visited Zootopia!_. Nick glanced at the station clock that read 11:30, he had just finished moving everything he wasn't bringing with him into a personal storage garage, he was supposed to be given a cottage to live at but had gotten a phone call from the sheriff of Hareford, saying that his cottage wasn't ready yet, hence why he wasn't having everything moved, he would be staying at an apartment complex in town until it was ready, so he was only taking what he would need for a prolonged stay at the Hopps family farm instead of a permanent move.

He was snapped out of his stupor by the announcer hanging from about three-quarters of the way up the light post in the station blaring out it's latest message,

"Train two-seven-three, Bunnyburrow, Skipsville, Podunk and the Tir-burrow area, and Hareford, ten minutes till boarding" it spoke, it's soft feminine voice radiating throughout the Station, and he looked forward, reading the blue numbers on the side of the train in front of him that said two-seven-three, he sighed and set his suitcase on the ground as he turned around to his friends in Blue, Judy had taken the day off, Wolfard, Clawhauser, and a few other officers he was close to had used their lunch break times, Clawhauser was still munching on half a jelly-filled donut, he smiled again, and he walked towards them and no words were exchanged as he walked up to Wolfard and the Grey Wolf silently wrapped him in a hug, it went the same way down the line for all of his friends, Clawhauser generously offering Nick a donut for his trip, to which eh gladly obliged. He stepped back as he reached the end of the line where Judy was standing, she was wearing a pale pink blouse and fur-tight leggings, with a small jaded bracelet she had been given by her family for her birthday, she wasn't one for jewelry, but it seemed special to her, Nick crouched down on his hind legs so as to lower himself to Judy's level, the muzzles now practically touching, Judy stared at him for a second before taking her paws from behind her back, she was holding a small pot with one single stem growing up from the black potting soil, various leaves hung from the thick, slender, green stem, at the top of the stem sat a white flower in the shape of a malformed leaf, overlapping with the white flower was a little seed pod that was shaped like a long, thin cylinder covered in little white specks,

"It's a Japanese Peace Lily, My parents gave it to me when they came to visit after the night howler case, they say that my dad's mom said that the flower houses your friends and families spirits so you'll never truly be alone, I'm really not one for spirituality but it's helped feel better a lot, so I'm giving it to you" she explained, and Nick felt himself start to tear up, she set the potted plant down and before she could react, a russet blur wrapped her in a tight hug, she would have graciously returned it if it weren't for the fact that she was being suffocated, she tapped him on the shoulder, making a struggling sound, and she felt him chuckle before he undid their "Embrace". They smiled at each other for a second, something seems to be holding him back from leaving, after second of silence between them, she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck,

"Why do you have to leave?" she asked, god, how she loved this fox, why couldn't she just tell him!

"Because I have to, fluff, besides, maybe they'll move me back to the city in time, or when you get older and start to become the wrinkled cripple I know you will be, you could move there and work with me" he said, she chuckled at the last part, and punched his arm as best she could in their second hug, it was lighter, more affectionate than all the ones shared before though. They broke apart and smiled once again as they speaker once again permeated the serene silence between the two,

"Train two-seven-three, boarding for departure" it announced, and he smile at her, picking himself up from the station floor and grabbing the potted flower that sat beside Judy before turning and walking back to his suitcases and duffel bags, grabbing them and slinging them anywhere he could hold them before walking forward and passing through the orange bypass doors, he quickly turned right and found a seat in the third to last car on the train, quickly shoving his things on the shelves atop the seat, his articles took up most of his seats shelf and the seat's shelf that was behind his, where no one was sitting, and even then he still kept a single suitcase on the seat next to him and he set the Japanese peace lily in his lap as he scooted towards the window and brought a paw up, waving to the blue-clad mammals and the single pink-clad bunny on the platform before him as he heard a loud horn in the distance and he felt the orange train lurched forward, he kept waving as the station slowly slipped out of view, and the scenery beside him became nothing but a simple blur, the snowy landscape of Tundra Town, the visible heat of Sahara Square, he slowly brought his paw down from the window and sighed a long, despairing sigh as his gaze shifted back to the flower in his lap, he stared at it with wonder, like gazing at the stars, or one's future, and for one of the very few times this week, as it had now become a rare occurrence, he smiled, and held the plant closer, it may have just been memories to anyone else, just a mythical plant, but he held it close as if it was his only solace in a world ravaged by loneliness, and his smile never fell as the orange blur left the city limits. He had never told her how he felt, the way she made him tingle up and down at the slightest touch, how her smallest words had the biggest effect, how much she meant to him, it may be too late now,

What was he thinking?

She had taught him long time ago that it was never too late, the next time he saw her, the next time they exchanged words or glances, he'd tell her, damn the consequences whatever they may be, but until then, until the fates decided that it was time for them to rejoin each others lives,

He had work to do.


End file.
